


A Good, Sweet Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, Grooming, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lying About Age, Manipulation, Naive Rey (Star Wars), Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), cult like, everyone is rich, females are wives and mothers, good girl rey, loving Kylo Ren, male first world, multiple suckers, one fucker, sort of orgy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey wants Kylo, but she's too young for him. She hatches a plan to seduce him, but he turns the tables on her. This is straight trash, light it on fire. I will be spending time in hell for this one. Open your legs, turn on your vibe, and let this filth wash over you.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	A Good, Sweet Girl

“Let me move it just slightly - perfect,” Kylo murmured, fingers adjusting slightly, letting the delicate gold chain drop perfectly between her breasts. The whisper-thin white silk button down was completely unbuttoned, sliding luxuriously across her skin. The chain was the latest of Kylo’s incredibly sought after high end body chains. Always loved by party girls (and guys, if we’re being honest), the line of chains took off two years ago and it seemed like nothing could slow it down. 

Rey had watched from the estate next door - or as much as one was a “next door neighbor” when you all lived in a neighborhood full of extravagantly wealthy people - and knew that when the time came, she wanted to be part of it. Her life had been so boring but two short months ago at her 16th birthday party, she gathered up the nerve to mention it to Kylo. And by gathering up the nerve, she meant drinking an excessive amount of wine and giggling her way up to Kylo before whispering that she had a fun idea for his next release. She doesn’t remember his response, just the way his eyebrows shot to his hairline. The next day he came over to see how she was faring, but really to ask about what she had in mind. The one thing she knew for certain was that she couldn’t get caught doing this, and neither could he. His family was as established and wealthy as hers. She couldn’t be caught _working_ for money. 

She had sketched some rough designs of her thoughts, what she thought would be popular among her crowd. She couldn’t put her actual name on it, but she had a pseudonym ready. Her grandfather still thought that her only real use was to be a wife and mother, but she had ideas of her own. On top of the designs, she wanted to be the model. No face pictures. Just her body, which is all anyone needed to see anyway. Kylo’s shoots were always sexy, and she wanted that. Her body had filled out, her tits were nice, her ass was plump and round, she got waxed regularly and her long hair could be hidden under a wig. She could turn into whoever she wanted to be.

“Alright sweet girl, don’t move,” Kylo stepped back, adjusting the camera before snapping a few times. Rearing back, he reviewed the pictures before changing angles. He nodded. “Perfect, the light captures the center diamond and completes this look,” he commented. “You really made it beautifully delicate but still a show stopping piece with the diamond and tiny gold discs. Your eye for detail is really something, Rey.” 

She grinned at him from under the blonde wig she insisted on wearing. “Thanks Kylo, that means a lot coming from you. What about the full body piece? Did you bring it?”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. How far was he actually willing to go? They’d done most of the shoots just the two of them in his parent’s estate, in an old bedroom that hadn’t been used in decades. Her shirt was always unbuttoned, sometimes she’d worn just a bra or bikini top with the chain over it, but her shorts and panties always stayed on. He was a special kind of awful for wanting her as much as he did, knowing she just turned 16 and he was 24. He went to art school before getting a masters in business and marketing and opened his business at 22. No one could have predicted how well it did, and he was the sole investor. Already a trust fund baby with a huge inheritance, now he was a self-made millionaire on top of it. When Rey came to him and said she wanted in and had ideas, he was surprised, but when she started negotiating her stipulations and insisted to be the one to model her designs, he was on fire. He knew it would involve a certain lack of clothing, him adjusting the pieces, her being sexual. He’d been watching her for a couple years, since he came home from college. Of course he never touched her, she was barely a teenager and he knew the law. She just got under his skin. It was hard not to be enamored with her, all smiles and softness and light. 

“So is that a yes?” she questioned again from behind the black changing screen. 

“Uh, yeah, I brought it,” Kylo blurted out. 

Her hand appeared to the side of the screen, fist opening and closing in a “gimme now” manner. He dropped the chain into her hand, listening to her rustle around. 

“We haven’t talked about what you should wear with it, though,” he added hastily, rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea what she thought it should be like and frankly, he was somewhat scared. He was tempted enough with her normal shoots, which they’d had two of so far, the second a piece was approved as the final product. Every time they finished shooting he’d have to spend the next 20 minutes jerking off then taking a cold shower to calm himself down. At that moment, Rey emerged from behind the screen and every thought he’d ever had disappeared. 

Ok, now or never, Rey thought. Moving out from behind the screen, Rey posed, holding on to the top. She’d removed her shorts, wearing her white “clit covering” as the influencers were calling it - the tiniest piece of fabric that covered her slit, strings coming high on her hips to dip back down low again between her ass cheeks. She wasn’t even certain it covered her entire pussy. The chain, adorned with tiny rubies at well placed intervals, slid around her neck, down between her breasts and made a diamond shape around each, wrapping around each of her upper thighs with a rainfall of rubies coming down in an escalated drop as they wound towards her ass. This would be the perfect thing to wear under her shortest denim shorts with her tiniest bikini top. It was her favorite piece because of the decadence and how it enticed you to reach out and touch. Her white silk top was still open, still on, but off her shoulders, barely hanging on to her body with the help of her pointy pink nipples. She’d slid on a pair of stiletto boots she’d bought just for this occasion, hoping they’d finish the look perfectly and they did. White lace-ups, coming just above her ankle, showing off her toned, tanned legs. 

Kylo stared at her until she started giggling. He quickly snapped out of it, wondering if he needed to head out with his friends and find someone to fuck. She was out of the question but it was her tight little teenage body he wanted. Clearing his throat, he nodded at her, giving approval. “You look amazing,” he said roughly. 

“Hmmmm,” Rey hummed, moving closer to him, hips swaying. “Just amazing?”

He swallowed. “Rey baby, you always look amazing,” he ground out, moving backwards as she got closer. His legs hit the bed and she stepped another step closer, pushing him down on the bed. Her sexy body on display right in front of him, rubies twinkling in the light, a damp spot on her tiny thong. Fuck, he thought, she wants me, too. His own desire, he could control, but hers with his seemed like an open flame. 

“I think for this shoot,” she whispered, hand in his hair tilting his head up, “it should feel more personal. I want them to feel how hot we are for each other, how much desire is between us.” She placed a heeled foot on the bed next to him, opening her sweet little cunt to him. 

Closing his eyes, he let out a groan that sounded like she was torturing him. 

“We can’t, baby, you’re not old enough,” he resisted, sounding like a man torn. 

“Age is just a number, right?” repeating what he knew she’d heard from his mother, when his mom was trying to justify something age-related. Opening his eyes, he watched her let go of the shirt she’d been holding around her shoulders, dropping it to the floor and baring her tits to him. 

“Hnnngggggg,” he fisted his hands in the bedsheets, panting before her. She was enticing, every piece of her exactly what he wanted. 

“You know, they don’t know how old I actually am, with my parents being druggies,” she shrugged. “They made a guess...so what I’m saying is, I’ve always been a little mature for my age, and I’m more responsible than most my age too...it’s probably because I’m older than they first thought when I was found.” 

His eyes moved upward slowly. He nodded. 

“So...so you’re probably already 18 then, is what you mean,” Kylo said, continuing to nod. “That makes sense, yeah.” His eyes continued to watch her fingers trace her chain, around her gorgeous tits and down to her thighs. 

She smirked at the lie he ate up. Of course her paperwork had all been sorted out as soon as she arrived at grandfather’s. There was no doubt of her age. But she wasn’t missing out on this with Kylo because he was skittish about her age. 

“That means you can touch me, if you wanted to,” she commented. 

“Hold on Rey baby, I need to set up the camera. You want it to be sexy?” He pushed her back gently and moved his tripod, snapping a few pics of the empty bed before finding the right placement. 

“Yeah, I want them to be almost...vulgar,” she finished. 

He looked at her for a while before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. Fuck his body was glorious, she thought hungrily, and his pants weren’t even off. His boots and pants followed quickly, and she looked her fill, pausing at the black boxer briefs that encased his strong thighs, the outline of his huge cock visible. She whined, wanting to have him between her legs immediately. He stepped forward, his body almost touching hers. 

“Are you sure you want this, baby?” he questioned gently, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

Her eyes flew to his. “Kylo...I’ve wanted this for so long,” she breathed. 

He sat on the bed, pulling her down with him, situating her in front of him, both of them on their knees. He pulled her up so her ass was high on his hips, his cock tenting his boxer briefs between her legs. Wrapping one strong arm around her waist to keep her in place, he pulled on her hair, making her head drop back and her arch ensured her tits were front and center. These pictures would be just for him, because there was no way he was letting anyone see her like this. She was his. He kissed down her neck, giving her goosebumps, her rock hard nipples poking out, tempting him. He rocked a few times, causing her to jiggle on his lap, and he felt himself leaking pre-cum as he watched those sweet tits bounce. “I have an idea,” he murmured in her ear. Moving quickly, he laid down on the bed giving his profile to the camera. She was still straddling his waist, and he pulled her towards him until her tiny cunt was directly over his face. “Kylo,” she gasped out, looking down uncertainly. He roughly pulled her on him, nosing her barely covered clit while licking at her dripping hole. She gasped again. He moved her little thong and dragged his tongue through her wet slit. Her hips jerked, and his grip on her changed from steady to bruising. Positioning her just right, he dove in, lapping her up while the camera clicked away on auto. He slowed down, letting one finger glide in and out before adding a second, then a third. Plunging his fingers in and out, stretching her tiny teenage hole, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, over and over until her pussy was squeezing around him and he felt her gush around his hand. 

Sliding up, he glanced at her and noted her happily dazed expression. A woman fulfilled, for the moment. Keeping the camera in mind, he moved so her ass was the main focus. Grabbing her, he pulled her around and slid her shirt up over her ass. Spreading her cheeks, he fulfilled some midnight fantasies of his own, letting the camera capture her tiny little puckered asshole and her dripping wet cunt. He’d use those later, he thought, rolling his hips against her. 

Rey had been enjoying the feeling of him opening her up, the fan blowing cold air straight on her and giving her the most delightful shivers, when he rolled his hips. Of course he needed something, he had just buried his handsome face in her pussy and made her cum. Bending down, laying on her own thighs, she situated her ass in the air, keeping her legs spread, while she pulled his thick, long cock out and wrapped her lips around him. It happened so quickly he almost didn’t realize what was happening. She got maybe a third of the way down him when she gagged. Pulling off him, she apologized. “I’m so sorry, this is my first time,” she admitted, blushing prettily from her cheeks to the pert, rosy points of her tits. He smiled lazily at her, letting his gaze roam over her before gently pushing her head back towards his straining cock. “Practice, baby, and you’ll be sucking all of me in no time,” he said. 

Her lips wrapped around him again, and she slowly pushed him in the back of her throat, swallowing little by little until she had almost all of him in her mouth. Her eyes were watering, her throat was burning, and she was moaning around him. He thrust up a little, pushing her boundaries and more tears slid down her cheeks. “You look beautiful like this, baby,” he complimented her, cupping her cheek with one hand, keeping his other in her hair as he thrusts so she can’t move, but has to take it. She started moaning more frantically, but he kept her where she’s at so he can fuck her face. “Sorry baby you can’t move yet, gotta cum down your sweet throat,” he grunted out, feeling his balls tighten, his cock twitching as he got closer to the edge. He looked down at her beautiful, innocent face, lips stretched around his cock, throat stuffed with it, tears running down her cheeks and eyes wide...and he grinned as he felt his cum shoot down her throat, so much it gagged her and spilled out of her mouth. She gasped for air as he pulls out, and he wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her up gently. 

Rey was shaking. She thought he was going to choke her with his massive cock and then that load of cum, holy shit. Maybe...she wasn’t ready for this. It was so much and she’s so small compared to him. Now he’s holding her by the throat and she’s not too proud to admit she’s somewhat scared. She lied to get into this and now she just wanted out, but what would he do if he found out she lied? He brought her face in front of his, but she couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Baby don’t be that way,” he coaxed. “You know how good it feels and you can just get carried away, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. Be sweet, look at me, tell me how much you liked it.” His hand moved from her throat to her tits, spreading his fingers and rubbing both of her nipples with one hand. “C’mon baby...you wanted this, you begged me for it, now you get mad for me giving it to you? Just like you wanted, and now you’re mad?” He kept his fingertips on her nipples, rubbing lightly with a gentle press now and then. She had to admit he was right, she did want this and it wasn’t fair to him to get mad. He was only giving her what she wanted, right? She wanted this to happen. “I just don’t think it’s fair for you to be mad...how can you be mad my cock is so big? You came looking for it, you should be happy, I’ll make you feel so good. You don’t see me mad for your lack of experience, do you?” 

Her head jerked up and he saw the tell-tale flush on her cheeks, her mind trying to war with her body. “No, Kylo, you’re right, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t mad, I was just scared. It felt scary,” she shivered. 

“Do that again,” he commanded. 

“Do what?” she asked. 

“Shiver like that,” he stated. 

She obeyed. “Again,” he demanded. After the third time she finally asked what was going on. He grinned, “Your tits bounce when you do that and I like watching.” 

She hit his arm. “You ass! I was being sincere about my feelings and being scared and you’re just worried about my tits?”

He shrugged. “You’ll always have some kind of feelings but I won’t always have you naked in my arms. Can’t help it baby, love your titties.” He pushed her back so her hands were supporting her behind her back and leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. She screamed, bucking up into him. 

“Plus you’re so fuckin sensitive, it’s like touching a live wire,” he panted, licking and biting her tits, leaving tiny bruises on her perfect skin. He suckled at her until his hard on was raging between them again and her white thong was completely soaked. Kylo ripped it off her, fingering her roughly, bouncing her on his hands while keeping her tits in his mouth. 

Rey was completely overstimulated and on the verge of an epic orgasm. Her whines and moans echoed through the room, neither of them making any move to keep quiet. Kylo loved hearing her, and if she didn’t want the staff to know she was a sweet little slut for him, she should have been quiet. He wasn’t going to keep her secret. “Kylo, Kylo, I’m gonna...gonna...cum!” she shouted, just beginning to fall over the edge when he whipped them around so she’s on her back on the bed and plunges all the way inside of her. She screamed, arching completely off the bed as she continued her orgasm, Kylo filling her to the brim. He was so big it was painful, and all she could do was squeeze him. “Fuck baby,” he groaned into her ear, leaning down and kissing her neck. 

“It, it hurts, Kylo,” she cried. 

“Shhhh baby, it was gonna hurt no matter what because nobody’s ever taken your tight little hole. I waited so you could be as loose as possible because I care, I was doing you a favor,” Kylo said, staying still inside her. 

“It’s just so big, Kylo,” she whined, moving slightly under him. 

“You’re welcome,” he smirked, pulling out and snapping his hips against hers, going deep inside her again. 

She moans loudly, but notices it hurts less this time, and each time after that. Before she knows it she can feel her body tightening again, and Kylo reaches between them and roughly circles her clit. She squeezes her legs around him and fireworks blast behind her eyes, a wordless scream in her throat. As she comes back down to earth, she hears him grunting.

“Such a tight little hole, baby, fuck. My good little slut baby, suckin my cock and letting me split you open, tell me you need this cock, slut,” he babbled. 

She had no idea she wanted to be called a slut but she was into it, panting into his ear that she needs his cock and yes, she’s his little slut baby. 

“Fuck baby I’m gonna come in this cunt, fill you up and make you a hot teen mommy,” he panted as his hips pushed against hers, hot cum spurting out in thick ropes. 

He collapsed on the bed next to her, lying on his back. She rolled over and hitched a leg over his, fingers roaming up and down his abdomen. 

“Kylo, I have to admit…” she started, full of trepidation to be honest with him about her age. 

“Shhhh,” Kylo pressed a finger to her lips, “no matter what, it doesn’t matter.” 

\------

_One month later_

“I invited you for dinner because there’s some news we’d like to share,” old man Palpatine said, nodding towards Rey. 

Kylo and his parents politely looked towards her as they all sat in the sitting room, everyone but Rey drinking wine. 

Rey was nervous but had lived in this household long enough to know to hide it. She wanted to wrap her fingers in her dress and pull it, but that would be childish and she was anything but a child. Her scarlet v-neck dress pulled tight where her breasts had grown, and she could see Kylo glancing at her tits every time she looked away. 

Taking a sip of her water, she dropped the bomb. 

“I’m pregnant, with Kylo’s child.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened, mouth open, frozen to the sofa. 

Leia and Han were also in shock, until Leia composed herself. 

“Well, that’s wonderful!” Leia exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

Grandfather nodded. “Indeed, she is a young woman now and should be bred. Kylo has done well.” 

Leia nodded as Han clapped Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Congratulations, son, great job. She’s going to be a great mother,” he said, giving Leia a loving glance. 

Kylo couldn’t stop staring at her. He walked to her and embraced her, kissing her forehead softly. Moving his hand to her stomach, he patted her gently. She placed her hand on his and smiled up at him. 

“This is wonderful,” he said gently. “What a good little mommy you will be.” 

“She will be excellent,” her grandfather said. “Her teats are already growing, she’s young so they’ll be good for suckling and won’t lose their shape.” 

Rey felt like she was in some sort of twilight zone. Everyone was just ok with this?

“I’m so glad no one is angry,” she blurted out, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the acceptance and then happiness. She expected _someone_ to be upset. 

Leia chuckled. “Oh honey, it would be great if you were a few years older but right now your body is ready, and we had hoped for a match between you and Kylo,” she looked to Rey’s grandfather and he nodded. 

“Yes, Rey, it will be great to join our estates and families,” he agreed. 

Kylo was still standing close to her, the hand on her stomach slowly creeping up to cup her breast, pushing it to spill over her neckline. Leia politely averted her eyes and walked back to the couch to sit next to Han. 

“Kylo!” she whispered, scandalized at his behavior in front of their families. 

“I know they’re sore, and everyone understands my need for you now that you’re bred,” he murmured back. 

Glancing over, she noticed that they were engaged in their own conversation while Kylo cupped her, massaging her. Her head fell back against his shoulder. He continued massaging her, gently squeezing her nipples so they became hard against the fabric of her dress. 

“Kylo,” his dad’s voice broke through his haze. He looked around the room, finding his dad and her grandfather in low conversation with whiskey, his mother having excused herself. “We’re discussing arrangements. We have an entire wing but so does Sheev, and there’s no real change from one estate to the other.” 

Kylo nodded. “My equipment and work is all set up at our place, so I think it’d be simpler for me to stay at our place. Does that meet with your approval, sweetheart?” He looked down at Rey. 

“Yes, Kylo, whatever you desire,” Rey answered breathlessly. 

He moved his hands down to her waist and kissed her forehead before walking over to pour a glass of whiskey. 

“Rey!” her grandfather barked. 

“Yes grandfather?” she asked, much too primly for someone who had spent the last ten minutes being felt up before an audience. 

“I am proud of you for knowing your place,” he started, “and giving Kylo what he desires. He’s a good boy, and you’re a good girl. Now, continue to be a good girl and relieve your future husband.” 

Rey’s eyes grew large and she looked at the enormous tent in Kylo’s pants. Han smirked as she walked to Kylo and asked his permission to take him out of the room. He agreed and as they were leaving she heard Han say, “Good set on that girl, Sheev. She’ll nurse as long as they need to.” 

\------

_Ten months later_

“He’s such a strong boy, Rey,” Leia cooed at the baby while talking to her daughter-in-law. She had been so proud of Kylo for giving her a grandson and such a loving mentor to Rey. Rey really had been devastated at losing her freedom before she even got it, but as Leia told her, this is what Rey was meant for. She decided to finish up school online, and devote her time to being a wife and mother. As Kylo and Han always told her, there was no better job for a woman than to be a wife and mother. It had been an easy transition since she was often in charge at her grandfather’s estate. Han and Leia had been so supportive. Leia brought her books on how to be a good wife, and Han loved the baby - every evening when it was time for feeding he came in to make sure the baby had a good latch. They were so caring. She felt so loved. 

Finally, though, she was free to have sex again. Six weeks of nightly blow jobs had made her a blow queen, but she was ready to for her husband. She knew not to disturb him while he was working, but she felt so needy. After asking Leia if she could leave the baby with her for a few moments to check on something with Kylo, Rey raced down the hall as quietly as she could until she got to Kylo’s office. Slipping in, she realized he had a couple of people with him. Spotting her instantly, he stopped talking and motioned her over. She walked demurely as she could without shoes and stood primly beside Kylo, waiting to be introduced. He put his arm around her, squeezing her next to him and inadvertently squeezing her breasts together. She gasped, realizing that she hadn’t put on a nursing bra. She bought some but never wore them around the house. Her cleavage spilled over the wrap front of her dress, drawing the attention of all three men. Blushing, she smiled at them. 

“Darling, did you need something?” Kylo asked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting, I just had some good news to share. I didn’t realize you had company this morning,” she said sweetly. 

His two friends grinned at him, and he grinned back. He had often told them about his sweet wife, her teen body that bounced back right after birth, and how she begged him to fuck her even though the doctor said no. The doctor came in before Rey and told him that today she was officially able to have intercourse again. Rey didn’t know the doctor kept him appraised of all situations. He let go of her arm and let Hux and Mitaka chat with her, rubbing her back with his knuckles. As they became more engaged in the conversation, he let his hand roam to her ass, slowly lifting her skirt and cupping her, fingertips caressing her lips before her moisture seeped out and covered his hand, letting his fingers slide inside her. They’d played this game before, many times, and she knew to keep her focus or he’d punish her later. They’d never played it since she gave birth, though, and the more aroused she became the more distracted she became. Suddenly she realized that none of them were talking. Kylo was fingering her, but Hux and Mitaka were staring at her. Why were they staring? Oh my god, she realized, she was leaking. Her lovely white floral wrap dress was soaked with her milk. 

“K-Kylo,” she stammered. 

He looked down at her and realized she was soaked. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” he said, “this is natural. Hux’s wife is soon to give birth and Mitaka is breeding his girl now. This is what happens to good girls who breed.” 

“Yes, of course Kylo, thank you for reminding me,” she responded softly. 

“I have a handkerchief,” Hux announced, as though that would solve everything. 

“Look, Hux has a solution,” Kylo stated, holding her arms behind her, nodding at Hux. “Stand still, sweet girl, while Hux cleans you.” 

Hux reached out and slowly wiped her dress. Taking the handkerchief and wiping down from her neck to her breast, the dress pulled with the handkerchief and got lodged under her still-leaking tit. She usually pumped right now, she realized, and she was getting sore. Mitaka choked at seeing Rey exposed, and Kylo stroked her arms and pulled the sleeves down on her dress, baring her from the waist up. She gasped. 

“Kylo, I need to go pump,” she whispered. 

“Do you?” he asked. 

Looking up, she realized Han had come into the room. “Son, Leia said we need Rey soon.” 

Kylo gently squeezed Rey’s tits, and a few more drops of milk came spilling out. “How soon, Dad? Rey needs help.”

“I can see that, son. In the next half hour or so. Do you need my help?” Han questioned. 

Kylo grinned at his dad. He knew his dad loved Rey’s tits, and Leia kept Han plenty satisfied but milky tits were hard to come by. Or they were, he planned to keep Rey knocked up with big, milky tits. 

“Why don’t you stay just in case we do,” Kylo responded. 

Han nodded. 

Hux had continued to wipe her down, wiping away the milk Kylo kept spilling out. 

“Rey?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes, Kylo?” Rey took steadying breaths, keeping her voice even. 

“Is it painful, darling?” 

“Yes, Kylo, so, so painful,” Rey whined, feeling stimulated by the squeezing and wiping, not to mention Kylo fingering her but never being able to touch her clit. 

“Do you need me to relieve it right now?”

“Yes, please, please relieve it Kylo!”

“My friends will have to help,” he said in her ear, watching Hux and Mitaka nod. 

“Yes, ok, thank you,” she said breathlessly, trying to smile at them. 

Kylo lifted the front of her dress, exposing her lack of panties and dripping cunt. Swirling his fingers around her clit, she keened. Moving his other hand around back, he slipped two fingers into her, plunging in and out. She felt mouths tugging at her tits and realized that Hux and Mitaka had each taken a tit in their mouths and they were gulping down her milk. Rey looked at Kylo, and he smiled lovingly at her, “What a good, sweet girl,” he complimented her and squeezed her clit, causing her walls to spasm around his fingers. Knowing she was getting close, he took his fingers out of her warm cunt and slid his cock in. Rey wasn’t expecting him to fuck her in front of them, but feeling his big, thick cock for the first time in months tore a loud, lusty moan from her. Opening her eyes she saw the scene and in the back of the room, Leia on her knees, her back to them, in front of Han as he watched her get fucked by his son and sucked by his son’s friends. 

The moment overwhelmed Rey and she clenched hard around Kylo, releasing two months of pent up desire in an explosive orgasm, Kylo coming right behind her. 

By the time her eyes opened, they were alone in the room and she snuggled into him. No one else could take care of her like he did. 

\------

Three weeks later

Kylo walked in their bedroom, stopping when he saw his beautiful, biddable wife on the bed, nursing their son. Reaching her hand out to him, he undressed, walked to the bed and lay down beside her, eyes on the baby. Looking into Rey’s eyes, he saw the excitement she was trying to contain. “What is it?” he asked, lifting a brow. 

She placed his hand on her abdomen. 

“Congratulations, daddy. Mommy is pregnant!” she exclaimed. 

Kylo grinned from ear to ear, leaning over and kissing her belly. 

“You’re such a good, sweet girl, Rey.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
